That's What You Get
by KNDfreak
Summary: It's been five years since Timmy married Trixie. Five years since Tootie walked out of his life. Five years is a long time to be regretting. Oneshot, TimmyxTootie, onesided TimmyxTrix. Based on a true story and real feelings. Also read One moment lost plz


Timmy Turner sighed as he looked outside of the window of Trixie and his mansion. It's been five years since the two got married. Five years since the brown haired boy last seen Tootie. If he had been younger, Timmy would have been grateful for this, but Timmy was now an adult, and he had to learn to move on.

Even if it kills him.

He couldn't believe it's been five years since he married Trixie. Five years since Tootie walked out of his life. Five years...

Looking back at it now, Timmy should have known it was _her. _The One Who Got Away. If Timmy had known, was even hinted at it, he would change back time and start all over. He would have done anything just to see her one last time.

But he can't; he was stuck with Trixie, and living a miserable life.

A ten year old Timmy would have loved this, despite being place on his hands and feet to make Trixie feel loved, but Timmy wasn't ten anymore. He was an adult, and he had married Trixie, just because she had said she loves him, which made the wedding even more remarkable than it was.

Even when Tootie had been there, and ruined everything.

No, he thought, she didn't. She was just trying to see if the choice he made was worth letting go, or not.

Timmy had never felt so low in his life.

In the back of his mind, he knew it was _her. _It was always _her. _She was the one who'd loved Timmy more than her own life. She would have done anything for him, and how does he repay her? Ignoring her, making fun of her, and dismissing her thoughts of love for obessession. He was stupid, he was looking for someone with a dead end, and not someone with a golden heart.

And it just hurts to know how much he'd lost because of it.

Trixie didn't care for him, he realized. She never did. She had only married him just to get rid of Tootie, and she did a good job of it. Timmy was now hers. She could treat him anyway she wanted, because Timmy was a stupid boy who was blinded by beauty, and not personality.

At the end of the day, it was Tootie who had the last laugh.

Timmy couldn't go outside anymore, for every time he did, he was painfully reminded by what he lost to Chester. After he and Trixie had gotten married, a short time later, he'd received the news of Chester and Tootie marrying as well. Timmy had been confused as Chester had also been the one who'd enjoyed Tootie's torments.

_"Things change," _Chester shrugged. _"We all had changed, Tootie especially. I kinda regret not being her friend when we were younger. We were so young, so stupid. We didn't know better. I am so glad I am not the Chester I once was."_

The speech was thought-provoking, and Timmy wanted to know just how much the world had change since middle school. He went around and notice everyone around him really had changed, for the better or worse. Vicky, Tootie's older sister, especially changed as she stopped beating up kids and actually helped. She even became more of a friend to Tootie than she had been.

Tootie.

Her name just made his heart triple, but sad thoughts interrupted what Timmy had deemed was love. She was off the market now, the only girl who had given him her all and never asked for anything in return was married, and Timmy had missed his chance.

He just couldn't stop comparing...

His marriage was a total failure. Trixie faked being happy when around him, order him to buy her things, and never even touch him, but was getting fucked by every other man on this planet. All his beautiful dreams he had with Trixie vanished when it turns out Trixie didn't love him as much as he thought he did, she just love the control she had over him.

Meanwhile, Tootie's marriage was everything his wasn't. She was happy, content, and even when Chester makes mistakes, such as sleeping with another women, Tootie never complained. She knew at the end of the day, the blond would always run back to her. Chester couldn't afford to let her go, like Timmy did.

A lone tear fell from his eye as Timmy realized just what he had missed. When it had been him, Tootie never cared for his abuse. She didn't care that he had been chasing after Trixie, and even after the whole Big Brother wish thing, Tootie came right back to him, as it should be. As it should have been.

Now, Timmy only has memories of what it could have been, instead of what it should have been. He was ignorant, stupid, and fell in love for all the wrong reasons. His heart hurt, and he was mentally begging to be let go of the chain he'd created. He didn't think it was possible to feel so much pain from one simple mistake, but now that he'd felt it, he wish he didn't.

"Timmy, are you coming to bed or what?" The raven haired girl asked, looking at Timmy with narrowed eyes. Timmy ignored her as he looked over at the little white house that was Tootie and Chester's. His heart was wailing out for her, for her love and warmth, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Tootie was loyal to Chester, and her loyality was now his. Not Timmy's.

"I'm coming..." He said, still looking out at the house. Trixie sucked her teeth before walking away, mumbling about lazy husbands. Timmy didn't flinch at the insult like he had did before. Trixie wasn't worth it anymore, she had brought more misery into his life than his own childhood did. But at least he had Fairy GodParents to make up for that, he didn't have them now.

He watched as the door to the house open, revealing three children, one blond, boy, and the other black haired, one girl and the other boy, and they rushed out of the house with smiling face. Next came an older blond, his hair long, teeth straight, and to some girls, looked absoluately handsome.

But the fifth party member made Timmy's heart beat a little bit faster.

The women had long, black hair, a perfect body that of a model, and even now, five years later, still had a geeky personality that made people either love or hate her. Timmy decided that hating was waste, especially seeing her for the first time in years.

Tootie laughed as their children played in the front yard, Chester's arm wrapped itself around her petite waist. Timmy wanted to scream, to rip his arm right off and tell him off for touching _his _women.

But Tootie wasn't his, not anymore, and it was all his fault.

It simply amazes him how the little things he'd took for granted was now his own undoing. Stuck with a selfish brat, when he could have been with the girl who'd never failed to keep him smiling, even when he didn't want to admit it out loud.

Oh how he wished he could change back time, back to the wedding, and tell Tootie that he was sorry for being a jerk for all those years, and that he wouldn't take her granted, and that even though he thought she was weird, she had made him smile, and deep down in his heart, he knew she was the one, and that he didn't love Trixie, never had, and just could take it all back. He was sorry for making her cry, for making her wait, for making her believe she could be the one, and tell her that he was an idiot who didn't know better, who'd never saw true love in his life, and couldn't understand it even if he tried. If he had told her all those things, Tootie would have understand, and waited patiently for him, because that's just the good girl she is.

Timmy couldn't believe it took five years, and within those five years, lead a miserable marriage that was falling apart, for him to see that.


End file.
